Easter Bunnies
by RizzlesLover
Summary: Little ficlet about Baby Rizzles Easter celebrations.


**A/N **I wish you all a Happy Easter!

* * *

**Easter Bunnies**

Jane had always gotten giddier in the days before Easter. She loved to hunt for eggs and some other small treats. Now that she was 7 she would be allowed to go to the big Easter egg hunt in the park close to her house. She would be allowed to run around on her own without her mom or her dad following her all the time and she could finally escape the boundaries of her small backyard.

* * *

When Jane had seen her best friend Maura at school a couple of days before Easter, she had excitedly told her about the egg hunt. The petite blonde who had been her best friend since kindergarten had only scrunched up her face in confusion. It slowly occurred to the raven haired girl that her best friend had never been on a real egg hunt. A frown formed on the tomboy´s features while she watched Maura who had started to ramble about how Easter was not about presents but something religious Jane could not understand. The raven haired girl had already stopped listening. She loved it when her blonde, she secretly always called Maura hers, was google talking but she actually hardly understood anything she was talking about.

Jane had always strangely been drawn to Maura and she was even content with the blonde holding her hand or giving her a peck on the cheek from time to time, but she had never thought about her feelings. She was 7 so why should she think about feelings? Softball was a lot more important. Yes Jane and Maura had been playing house for a while but neither of them had ever given it a second thought.

Right now, while Jane was watching how Maura´s cheeks flushed, it suddenly occurred to her that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Maura. She wanted to make her happy all the time.

After letting Maura go on for a couple more minutes, Jane pressed her finger onto pink lips,

"Hush it googlemouth! I´m going to take you Easter egg hunting and you will have fun. Meet me at my place on Sunday?"

Maura pursed her lips before they slowly curved up into a smile, "Ok..ok. You know that that is not a word, right? I think I can get someone to drive me to yours on Sunday."

Jane did not care if "googlemouth" was a word or not, her weekend had just gotten ten thousand times better. Easter eggs and Maura was all she needed.

* * *

The following Sunday Maura knocked on the Rizzoli´s door. She was wearing a floral dress while she held a basket in her hands. As soon as Angela opened the door Jane shot out from behind her mother and hugged her friend.

"You´re here! Finally! We have to hurry or we will be late! C´mon Maura. Let´s go!"

The blonde, who did not really get Jane´s enthusiasm, pulled a small Easter gift out of her basket and gave it to Jane before she greeted Angela who was standing behind her daughter.

"For you. Happy Easter, Jane. Thank you for letting me come over Mrs Rizzoli. My mother will pick me up later."

While Jane quickly scanned the small present she had just gotten from Maura, her mother was still chuckling about how enthusiastic her daughter was about this egg hunt.

A couple of minutes later they were all ready and on their way to the park. Jane´s father was watching Frankie and Tommy while Angela was accompanying the girls to the park. The petite blonde was gracefully walking at Jane´s side while the raven haired girl kept bouncing up and down. As soon as they had reached the park Jane grabbed Maura´s hand and pulled her with her.

"Ok now, Maur, we are trying to get as many eggs as we can. If anyone tries to steal some from us we have to defend them. Got it?"

Wide hazel eyes were staring at Jane after she had given this speech. The blonde was a little scared now but she simply nodded and let Jane pull her over the grass. After a couple of minutes Maura had gotten the hang of the whole Easter egg hunt and she was having fun. By now she was running faster than Jane. Every new egg that they found was accompanied with a squeal and when the girls finally returned to Angela they were both carrying the heavy basket that was filled with loads of eggs and little bunnies. Maura was proudly wearing a couple of bunny ears that Jane had found for her and Angela thought the sight of them was really adorable.

* * *

At home they split their treasure equally before both Jane and Maura started munching on some of the eggs. Maura who usually did not eat unhealthy foods actually loved the chocolate eggs. The blonde suddenly wrapped her arms around her best friend and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for this amazing day, Jane. I really loved it."


End file.
